Unpleasant task
by Solanine
Summary: Ichigo is a model who works under Aizen. When he gets new task which includes convincing certain blue haired man, Ichigo will notice that only asking isn't enough for the blunette.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to write something like this^^ And of course if Ichigo and other's are models then Aizen have to be clothe designer XD Can anyone guess what kind of clothes he will create for the movie if he get what he want? I got this idea when I was hiking with my family XD I and karpassieni were just thinking up ideas for a new fic and we come up with this^^~**

**And a little note about my other fic 'Fuck you, sensei!'. I decided to do a poll of what Shiro's "future" will be, so to speak. I just can't seem to make up my mind so I decided to let you readers voice your opinion about it^^**

**Thanks to my beta _Metallic efekt_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You wanted to see me, sir", Ichigo said stepping inside into his boss' office. The man in question looked up from his work. He was wearing a dark grey suit and a black tie. Ichigo had never seen the man wear anything but suits so it wasn't surprising that he felt like he didn't belonged there with his jeans and white t-shirt.

"Yes I did", the man ran a hand through his brown hair. "Please, sit down Kurosaki-kun", he said gesturing to a white chair in front of his desk.

Ichigo walked towards the chair glancing quickly at his surroundings. This was his first time in the man's office and he had to admit that he had never seen so much white in his life. Everything was decorated according the latest fashion and all the furniture was white. Not that there was much of those anyway. The office was almost empty except for the desk and a few chairs.

When Ichigo sat down he was already so nervous that he felt like he could run off any minute. His boss, Aizen Sousuke, had never before called any of his workers to his office. He always came down to meet them personally or sent his secretary to pass his message to them.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "What did you want to talk to me about, sir?"

"I have a little job for you, Kurosaki-kun", Aizen said leaning his chin on the back of his hands.

"A job, sir?" Ichigo asked confused. Aizen had never asked his workers to do anything for him either.

"Yes. I assume that you have heard of a man named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" he asked sipping his tea from a white mug.

"Yes I have, sir", Ichigo answered even more confused. Everyone had heard about him. He was the most famous director in the movie industry. He had won award after award and no one knew how much money that man actually had.

"Right now he is making a new film named Las Noches and he is currently searching a designer for clothes and costumes which he'll use in his film". Ichigo stared at his boss wondering what that had to do with him. "And this is when you step in", Aizen continued.

"Huh? Uh… I mean, what do you mean, sir?" the orange head asked baffled. He wasn't a clothes designer so why did he have to be involved in this?

"I want you to convince Grimmjow Jeagerjaques to choose me as his designer".

"What? But how am I supposed to do that?" Ichigo asked panicking. He should have guessed that nothing good will come if Aizen calls him in his office.

"You may use whatever tactic you want, Kurosaki-kun. As long as you'll succeed in your task", Aizen said smiling. Ichigo stared at him like he had just seen a ghost. Everyone knew that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques did whatever the hell he wanted and let no one to tell him what to do. He had also heard that he was impossible to deal with. Ichigo could do nothing but stare Aizen in horror but then he realized something.

"But why me?" Ichigo asked wondering. "Isn't Renji or Shiro much better at convincing people?"

"They don't have nerves to do this", Aizen stated. "It's true that they can be convincing but we are talking about mister Jeagerjaques. He won't do it if they try to force him to it".

Ichigo had to admit that he had a point. Shiro and Renji would just try to beat him up so that he would do what they wanted and that wasn't how you deal with a man like Grimmjow.

"So how am I supposed to do it then?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sure you can figure something out, Kurosaki-kun", Aizen said with evil smile. "Well then. I'm sure you have work to do", he stated. Ichigo took the hint and left the office after bowing his head.

He headed to elevator and pressed the button mumbling to himself. While waiting for the elevator to arrive he started to think of some sort of plan to get out of the situation. Because Aizen had called him to his office it must have meant that the man was serious. That didn't leave much choice to Ichigo. It seemed that Aizen's decision was final and the orange head had better just do as he was told.

The elevator's doors slid open and Ichigo stepped inside. He pressed button to the basement and drifted back into his thoughts.

So how was he going to convince that stubborn bastard to do what he wanted?

Maybe he should just go and ask...

And if that wouldn't work then he could think of something else.

After the doors had opened he stepped out and started to walk towards their studio. He was deep in his thoughts so he didn't notice a pale figure behind him.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelped when he felt a hand slide under his shirt.

"Yo, Ichi. What did the cocky bastard want?" the albino asked while licking Ichigo's ear.

"Shiro", he said leaning against the man.

"Mmm", Shiro hummed and hugged the younger man from behind sliding his hand up the orange head's stomach.

"Don't you have photo shoot?" Ichigo asked turning his head to look at Shiro's golden eyes.

"Nope. We have a fifteen minute break. Ya came just in time", he answered turning Ichigo's head for a kiss. He nipped at orange head's lower lip and Ichigo parted them so that the man could slide his tongue in. They fought for dominance but after a short fight Shiro took over the kiss savoring Ichigo's flavor. He explored the orange head's hot cavern and sucked at his tongue in order to taste more of his unique taste. When they broke the kiss they were both panting heavily. Ichigo grimaced when he noticed that now he was painfully hard.

"Let's continue this in the bathroom", Shiro said smirking devilishly and pulled him towards the bathroom doors.

"What? Here?", Ichigo stuttered trying to yank his hand free from the other man's grip.

"Aw, come on Ichi. I know ya like it", Shiro said licking Ichigo's neck causing younger man to shiver. He tried to pull back but couldn't hide the lust in his eyes when he watched the albino to lick his lips. Shiro chuckled and pushed bathroom door open shoving Ichigo inside.

"What the hell?" the orange head shouted when he fell on the floor. Shiro locked the door and walked over to him leaning down so that he was at the same level as the sitting orange head.

"Don't worry, Ichi. I'll be gentle. At first", Shiro purred in Ichigo's ear making the younger man gulp and back away until his back hit the wall. The man tilted his head in amusement and crawled towards Ichigo grinning ear to ear. Orange head looked at the albino nervously. Sure they had had sex before and all but they never had done anything when they were at work. Well, except kissing but that didn't count. On top of that they had a fifteen minute break and in that time Shiro could do anything.

His panicking was cut off when Shiro leaned down to kiss him.

"Mmph", Ichigo mumbled trying to push the albino off after remembering where they were.

Shiro paid no mind and slid his hand under Ichigo's shirt lifting it all the way up. He let the orange head's lips go so that he could pull the younger man's shirt off. Then he moved his attention to Ichigo's nipples. He started to lick one of them while rubbing the other with his fingers making orange head arch his back and moan in pleasure. At that point Ichigo had forgotten why he had been resisting and let Shiro to zip open his jeans. The man pulled younger man's twitching member out making him hiss when his member came in touch with cool air. Shiro lowered his face to lick the pre-cum from Ichigo's leaking member causing him to let out a loud moan. He quickly covered his mouth to hold back his voice.

"Don't. I wanna hear yer moans", Shiro said moving Ichigo's hand away and kissing him on his lips. He pinned orange head's hands over his head and moved back to suck his cock. Ichigo bit his lips so that he wouldn't let out a single moan but failed when Shiro deep-throated his member.

"AH!"

The man only smirked, sending shivers along Ichigo's member making orange head to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god, Shiro", Ichigo panted arching his back when the albino started to move the orange head's cock in and out of his mouth while sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Soon enough Ichigo felt pressure in his lower stomach and knew that he was close to his release. Shiro's other hand was on the younger man's hip, keeping him from bucking them so he had to let Ichigo's hands go so that he could fondle the orange head's sacks.

Ichigo bit his now freed hand as he reached his orgasm. Shiro swallowed every drop of the orange head's seed and lifted his head liking his lips. Ichigo was panting heavily trying to catch his breath. The man leaned forward and noticed what orange head had done to his hand.

"Ya did it again", Shiro stated taking Ichigo's hand and lifting it so that he could look at the wound.

"How many times do I have to tell ya not to wound that precious body of yours?" he asked licking blood from the wound making Ichigo shiver.

"How the hell do you think that I can hold back my voice so that others won't hear me when you are doing that, you bastard", orange head said still breathing heavily.

"Oh? Would ya prefer a ball gag or something? Ya should have said so", Shiro said grinning.

"No! You idiot! I didn't mean it like that", Ichigo shouted embarrassed.

"I know, king", the albino said pulling him closer for a kiss. The orange head was still exhausted so he didn't have the energy to fight against him. He leaned forward wrapping his hands around Shiro's neck not even bothering to fight for the dominance.

Suddenly Shiro broke their kiss gasping loudly. "Shit. We gotta go", he said pointing at his watch.

"What? You expect me to come looking like this", Ichigo said pointing at his ravished looking self. The man just chuckled at him and ruffled his orange hair.

"Wash your face and straighten your clothes and ya are ready to go", he said standing up and dusting off his clothes. Ichigo scowled at him leaning on the wall so that he could lift himself up. Shiro turned the tap on and leaned his back on wall as he watched younger man wash his face.

"Give me that", Ichigo said pointing at his shirt which was lying on the floor.

"Yes, yes", Shiro said smirking and bent down to snatch the shirt. After tossing it to Ichigo he walked towards the door.

"Ya ready?" he asked hand on the door knob.

"Yeah", orange head answered straightening his shirt. Shiro unlocked the door and stepped out Ichigo right on his tail.

"What the hell took ya so long?" They heard an annoyed voice ask. Both of them jumped a little in surprise and turned to look at the red headed man who was standing next to the bathroom door.

"Re-Renji…" Ichigo stuttered blushing slightly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"About five minutes or so and if you excuse me I really have to piss", he said dashing to the bathroom.

Both Shiro and Ichigo looked at each other a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Poor Renji", Ichigo said still snickering.

"Yeah. Imagine what would've happened if we had a half an hour break", Shiro stated smirking. "He would've had probably broken in". His statement caused Ichigo to laugh even more and soon he was clutching his stomach.

"Ow, my stomach hurts", he said gasping for air.

"What's so funny?"

Ichigo turned to look his side and saw as scowling Renji came out from bathroom.

"It's nothing", orange head said wiping his tears. Shiro snickered behind him and Renji turned to glare at him.

"You got something to say to me, snowflake?" the read head asked threateningly stepping closer to the albino.

"All right boys. We have work to do so let's go. We're already late", Ichigo said wearily and headed to the studio without bothering to look whether the two were following him or not. Right now he didn't have the energy to watch as those two argued over every little thing.

When he stepped inside the other room he had to squint his eyes so that he wouldn't get blinded by the room's whiteness.

"Took ya long enough", a voice stated as all three of them walked to center of the room. Ichigo turned to look at an insanely tall man who was currently grinning like a madman.

"Sorry Nnoi", Shiro said walking towards the man grinning as well. Ichigo took a deep breath and sat down on the nearest chair. So Nnoitra Jiruga was once again filling in as their photographer. It was never good to have those two in the same room together. They both had a bad habit of teasing Ichigo in every possible way.

"Yo Strawberry! Gonna model for me a bit?" Nnoitra asked with feral grin.

Now Ichigo seriously hoped that Stark hadn't gone on a vacation. Despite his sleeping habits he was easy to work with and did nothing else than his job so that he could go home and sleep. But Nnoitra and Shiro just fooled around so that they had to work overtime almost every time.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Ichigo growled glaring at the man.

"I'm just calling ya by yer name, _Strawberry_", Nnoitra answered with his piano-wire grin. "Yer hair is much longer than last time we saw. Ya gonna grow it longer?" the man asked curiously. Last time when they had seen each other Ichigo's hair had reached only halfway of his neck. Now it almost touched his shoulders but was short in the front. The orange head decided to ignore the bastard's question with a wave of his hand and walked towards a man with black spiky hair.

"What are we doing today, Shuuhei?" he asked for the man. Their model instructor, Shuuhei Hisagi turned to look at him and glanced at his files before answering.

"Swimsuit ad. We need one woman too so can one of you go and bring Orihime here? She should be in the cafeteria".

"Okay", Ichigo answered. "Renji!"

"What?" the red head asked turning to look at him.

"Could you go and fetch Inoue?"

"Sure thing", Renji replied. "Where is she?"

"In the cafeteria", Ichigo said and with that Renji left.

"So what are we doing?" Shiro asked placing his hand around younger man's shoulder.

"Swimsuit ad"

"Really? Better get changed then", Shiro said dangerous gleam in his eyes. Ichigo gulped. Maybe he should have gone to get Inoue... he glanced at Nnoitra's direction and didn't like the way that man looked at him. Before he could suggest that they should wait Inoue to arrive Shiro had already dragged him back of the room where the lockers were.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Shiro?"

"Hmm?" the albino asked.

"May I ask why the hell you are undressing me?" Ichigo asked looking at the man dreadfully. As soon as they had shut the door behind them Shiro had pulled orange head's shirt off before he could even protest. And now he was in middle of unzipping Ichigo's pants.

"I'm just helping ya a bit", he answered grinning widely.

"No, you're not", Ichigo said slapping the albino's hand which was currently pulling his pants off.

"I can undress myself perfectly well by myself", he stated pulling his pants back up.

"Aww. Yer no fun", Shiro said pouting. He shot a hard glare towards the albino and went to search for swimming trunks that were supposed to be used in the photo shoot. In the meantime Shiro had stripped off almost all of his clothes and was standing there only in his boxers.

"King~ Let's play for a while", Shiro whispered in the younger man's ear causing him to jump a bit in surprise.

"What the-" Ichigo started but was cut off by a pair of wet lips.

"Shiro! Get off!" he shouted hitting the albino to his side earning a small grunt from the man.

"Oww. Geez Ichi. No need to get violent", Shiro said rubbing the spot. "This is gonna bruise ya know", he wined.

"That's for trying to molest me", Ichigo said pulling his trunks on. He would be in a big trouble if he'll get a boner wearing those pants. He threw his dressing gown on and headed to the door leaving the cursing albino behind him.

"Oi Ichi, wait up!" Shiro called out trying to get his trunks on as quickly as he could.

Ichigo sighed deeply and turned to watch the man. "You better hurry up then".

"Yeah, yeah. Just… hold on a sec… Okay I'm ready", the albino said and walked closer to him

Ichigo opened the door and stepped out.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He grimaced when he heard a familiar shriek and turned to greet his busty friend.

"Hey Inoue", he said when the girl hugged him shyly.

"Oi woman! Hands off", Shiro ordered looking seriously pissed making Inoue back away quickly.

"Shiro", Ichigo said to him with threatening tone. Inoue had a crush on Ichigo and Shiro knew that. That's why he couldn't stand her near him.

"I think I'll go get changed", Inoue said waving her hand and headed to the lockers. Ichigo followed her with his gaze before sighing and turning towards the albino.

"Why the hell do you always need to scare her?" he asked annoyed.

"No one touches what's mine", the man stated glaring back at him.

"What the hell? I'm not yours. We aren't even dating", Ichigo hissed at him.

"But we're fuck buddies and that means yer mine and no one else can touch ya without my permission", Shiro said with a smug grin.

"Asshole", Ichigo huffed turning around and walking away. "Shuuhei when will we start?"

"When you are ready", the man answered. "First we need a few photos of you and Shiro and after that Renji, Shiro and you are on same pic and lastly you and Orihime".

"What? Yer not placing them in same pic", Shiro said to Shuuhei angrily.

"I am and you've no to say in the matter. I'm in charge and you do what I tell you to. Ichigo is the most suitable to be in same photo with Orihime and that's it", Shuuhei said with a voice that wouldn't take any objections. Shiro just huffed at him and sat down sulking.

"Let's take first those pics where you and Shiro are", Shuuhei said to Ichigo. The albino's eyes immediately lit up and he practically jumped up from his seat. The orange head backed up a bit when Shiro looked at him like a wolf watches its pray.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Sooo what did you like? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got the 2nd chapter out^^ Soon Grimm makes his entrance XD Oh and ten points to everyone who guess who Grimm's secretary is. Well it's kinda easy when she uses that other nickname XD**

**Thanks to my beta _Metallic efekt _for doing amazing job^^**

**So on with the story  
**

* * *

The day passed with Shiro trying to molest Ichigo at every chance he got and Nnoitra yelling suggestive comments to him. Normal day in their studio so to speak. After their work was done Shiro decided to go drinking with Nnoitra and left soon after he had changed his clothes leaving Ichigo and the others to tidy things up.

The orange head let out a heavy sigh as he and others were finally finished with cleaning.

'Finally some peace and quiet', he thought after changing his clothes and walking to the parking lot. He looked around a bit not remembering where he parked his car. After a while he spotted his black 1978 Ford Mustang King Cobra and headed for it with a small smile on his lips. He loved his car above everything else. He had finally been able to buy it and on his first day with it he had seriously been thinking of sleeping in it, not wanting to get out. It had been some sort of birthday present for himself when he turned 20 last year. Ichigo chuckled to himself when he remembered Shiro's face when he had driven to work with his mustang. The albino's mouth had been hanging open and his eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at the car and the orange head. In the end they had ended up having sex on the back seat...

Ichigo pulled off from the parking lot and started his half an hour long drive home. The streets were full of traffic since it was four o'clock in the afternoon and most of people were getting off work. Ichigo waited for the line to start moving while tapping his wheel with his fingers and humming along with Skillet's song Monster which came from the radio. They had been ready much earlier than he had expected and was wondering what to do for the rest of the day. He could always call Chad or Renji and go drinking with them but he had the feeling that he wanted to be alone for a while. He hadn't had much time for himself due to his work and Shiro who came almost every day over to Ichigo's apartment. 'It would be nice to be by myself for a change', he thought parking his car on his apartment building's parking lot.

After locking his car he headed towards the doors and walked to the elevator. When it arrived he pressed button to the seventh floor still humming. Suddenly he remembered his 'task' that had been handed to him in the morning. When the elevator's doors slid open he headed towards his apartment groaning to himself and started to search for his keys. Pulling them out of his jacket's pocket he unlocked his door and opened it with a sigh. His usual scowl in its place when he kicked his shoes off and tossed his jacket next to them. 'I had already almost forgotten about the whole damn mission', he thought to himself as he headed towards the kitchen flicking the lights on. He walked to his fridge opened its door and glanced inside. There were only a few bottles of beer and a half-eaten cheese. Slamming the door shut he glared in front of him a while pondering should he go to the nearest market or just try to find something eatable in his home. He decided to try the latter one and started his search.

After searching his kitchen thoroughly he had only found one cup of instant noodles. Huffing to himself he warmed some water and opened the can. While waiting for the water to warm up he got back to his thoughts. 'Perhaps I should reserve an appointment with him so that I get to talk to him in private', the orange head thought scratching his neck frustrated. Shrugging his shoulders he went to living room and opened his laptop. He jumped a bit when he heard sharp whistling from the kitchen. He almost ran to lift the tea pot off from the stove and poured the water on top of his noodles. He searched for his chopsticks and headed them and the noodle pot in hand back to the living room. He Google-ed Grimmjow's name and started searching.

First he didn't find anything and started to feel pretty irritated but then his eyes flicked over the line which seemed to be the man's homepage or something like that. Eating his noodles he clicked the link and found himself staring right to the blue orbs of a certain teal haired man. The blunette surely seemed to like his face. The pic was huge! It covered half of the page and while scrolling down he noticed that it was from some award gala and the bastard in the middle of accepting his award wearing a feral grin on his face. Ichigo grimaced at the pic and tried to find the man's contact information. After searching a while he found the number of the blunette's secretary. The orange head fished his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. After checking that he got it right he pressed call button and lifted the phone next to his ear waiting someone to answer.

It rang a few times before overly exited female voice answered.

"The secretary of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques how can I help you?"

The sentence was said so fast that Ichigo sat stunned for few seconds before coming back to his senses.

"Uh… Hello. This is Kurosaki Ichigo. I was wondering is it possible to make an appointment?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Of course! And what do you want to talk about to Grimm? Are you representing some company?" the woman asked with high-pitched voice.

'Grimm?'

"Um… Yeah. I am. The Hueco Mundo Corporation", Ichigo answered but before he could go on he was interrupted by an over exited scream.

"Really? Are you coming to discuss about that clothe design job? I absolutely love your company's clothes! I wish that I could always buy them!" the woman prattled.

"Umm... That's nice to hear and yes that's why I'd like to meet mister Jeagerjaques", the orange head said fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Okay. Let's see… Tomorrow he is free at five. Is that okay with you?" the woman asked after thinking a while.

"Yeah. Sounds good", Ichigo said. He should be off from work by then.

"Great! Just walk in and come to the sixth floor. You'll find me behind the desk right in front of the elevator", she said happily.

"Okay. I'll be there at five then", the orange head said ready to end the call.

"Yup! See you then Ichi!" the woman shrieked before hanging up. Ichigo stared at his phone in disbelief.

"Ichi?" he asked not actually sure if he had heard right. 'What's up with that woman nicknaming everyone?' Ichigo thought shaking his head.

"Oh well", he said shrugging and walked to the red couch. He slumped on it and turned the TV on surfing the channels until he found some action movie. Setting himself comfortable he started to eat the rest of his food while watching the movie. It was quite entertaining. It was about a man who decided to team up with his deceased father's mechanic and start to save people from robberies and other kind of stuff managing finally to piss off the criminal boss who was currently trying to shoot the shit out of them.

After finishing his food Ichigo decided to watch the rest of the movie. Leaning his head against back of the couch he brought his knees to his chest wrapping his hands around them and concentrated watching.

When the movie finally ended Ichigo glanced up to his wall clock.

"Almost eight", he said climbing up from his couch. 'Maybe I should go to shower... Or perhaps not. Shiro went out drinking with Nnoitra which usually means only one thing. They drink so much that in the end Nnoitra leaves with some random chick or guy and Shiro comes to my place horny as hell', Ichigo thought deciding that taking shower would be only a waste of time. He lied on the couch deciding to take a quick nap before Shiro would dash into his apartment and prevent him from sleeping. When Ichigo's head fell on the arm of couch he felt his eyelids to grow heavy and it didn't take long until he was snoring lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo' eyes shot open and he jolted awake breathing heavily. He was sweating and he pressed his hand on his chest trying to calm himself down. He knew that he had seen some sort of nightmare which had scared the shit out of him but he couldn't remember what he had been dreaming. He shook his head and turned to look at his watch. It was already eleven and Shiro was nowhere to be seen. He had a spare key to Ichigo's apartment and he usually let himself in if Ichigo didn't answer his knocking.

The orange head stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Shiro? Are you here?" he called searching for the albino. He turned around folding his arms as he tried to think why Shiro wasn't back yet. Usually he was at his place at nine or a bit later but never before it had taken him this long to come. Ichigo started to fidget nervously and bit his nail trying not to think the worst what could possibly have happened. He walked back to living room and grabbed his phone on the table. Just when he was about to call to Shiro he heard clicking sound.

"Ichi? Are ya awake?"

The orange head breathed out relieved when he recognized the voice.

"In the living room!" Ichigo answered tossing his phone on the table. He turned around to look at the albino who stood in the doorway. Shiro eyed Ichigo like wolf looks at its prey which made the orange head shift from foot to foot nervously.

"Um… Shiro?" he asked as the said albino started to walk towards him with devilish smirk. Before he could say anything more Shiro had closed the distance between them and claimed the orange head's lips for a heated kiss. Ichigo moaned slightly and leaned against the man wrapping his arms around the albino's neck. When Shiro nipped his bottom lip he opened his mouth giving the albino access to his hot cavern. This time Ichigo didn't even try to fight for dominance and let the other consume him. Shiro slid his hand under Ichigo's shirt and lifted it up with one shift movement. They broke the kiss and the orange head lifted his hands so that Shiro could pull his shirt off. After tossing the fabric on the floor the albino started to lick Ichigo's chest up to his neck, placing small kisses on his way up. The orange arched his back moaning in pleasure and raised his hands to grab the albino's shirt. He started to pull it up making Shiro stop his attempt at eating him. The albino let the orange head to pull his shirt away and got back to his earlier task.

Ichigo felt like he could melt under the other man's touch as he let out embarrassing moans. Ichigo yelped when the albino lifted him up bridal style and carried him towards the bedroom. This, however, didn't stop from him kissing the orange head and he pressed their lips back together earning another moan from the younger man in his arms. When they reached to the bedroom Shiro tossed Ichigo unceremoniously on the bed and straddled him. The orange head looked at the man gulping when he saw the gleam in the other's eyes. 'This wasn't good thing...'

In just a few seconds Shiro had somehow managed to undress them both and was now hovering above Ichigo looking very pleased with himself.

"What the…" Ichigo started to say but was interrupted when three fingers were pressed against his lips.

"Suck", Shiro commanded lowering himself between Ichigo's legs. The orange head did what he was told and took the fingers in his mouth swirling his tongue around them. Suddenly he felt how his whole length was being deep-throated which made him cry out from pleasure and let go of Shiro's fingers.

"AH! Shiro!"

The albino started to bob his head up and down making shivers run through Ichigo's body as he arched his back off from the bed. Shiro lifted his fingers in front of the orange head's face and after taking a deep breath Ichigo finally managed to take them back in his mouth. He made sure that they were completely covered with saliva before Shiro pulled them out again. The orange head panted heavily trying to get air in his lungs as the albino continued to swirl his tongue along his leaking member. Suddenly he felt Shiro's finger teasing his entrance which made him even harder. The albino slid one finger in and Ichigo tensed at the feeling but the albino quickly distracted him by taking his member even deeper in his mouth.

"Oh god!" Ichigo cried bucking his hips. Shiro added another finger in but the orange head's thoughts were so clouded by the pleasure that he didn't even have time to register the slight pain as Shiro scissored his fingers to stretch the younger man's entrance. Soon the albino added the third finger pushing them deeper making the orange head cry out in pleasure as Shiro's fingers hit that sweet spot of his. Smirking, the albino let the orange head's member go with a pop and continued to hit Ichigo's prostate earning loud moans and cries from the man under him.

"AH! Shiro! Please", Ichigo pleaded the albino. He needed the man inside him and as taking the hint Shiro removed his fingers making Ichigo whimper at the loss. The man positioned himself in front of Ichigo's entrance gazing up at the orange head who was panting under him with rosy red cheeks and lust filled eyes. At that point Shiro's self-control seemed to snap and he thrust into the orange head hitting his prostate straight on making Ichigo cry out and arch his back. Shiro started slowly picking up his speed little by little.

"Shiro! Faster!" Ichigo plead between his gasps bucking his hips to meet the albino with every thrust. Shiro quickly complied and pounded into the orange head with wild speed and soon Ichigo found it hard to form even the simplest thoughts as the pleasure swept over him. He was so close.

"Nngh… Harder!" Ichigo cried feeling his release coming closer with each thrust. Shiro picked up his speed once more driving the orange head over the edge and he came hard screaming Shiro's name. After a few more thrust the albino followed and groaned as he reached his orgasm shooting his load in the younger man. Shiro collapsed on top of Ichigo trying to catch his breath. Ichigo on the other hand felt like he would be crushed under him.

"Shiro! You're heavy", he said trying to push the albino off.

"Just a sec", the man said inhaling Ichigo's scent before pulling out of the orange head earning a small whimper from him. Shiro rolled next to Ichigo wrapping his arm around him. Ichigo turned so that his head rested against the albino's chest and cuddled beside him. Shiro reached out to pull blanket over to cover them both. Ichigo let out happy sigh as he snuggled to Shiro's side feeling the sleep creep over him.

Shiro ruffled the orange head's hair before leaning back to his pillow letting his eyelids fall shut. Soon he was snoring lightly making Ichigo chuckle at him. The orange head lifted his head so that he could look at the sleeping albino next to him. A small smile on his lips Ichigo lowered his head back to its place his vision soon turning black as he fell asleep a smile still on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the next morning Ichigo woke up with the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He snapped his eyes open and let out unmanly squeak at the sight in front of him. He was on his back with a certain albino straddling him.

"Morning", Shiro said grinning ear to ear. Ichigo shivered under him and tried to squirm away but was held back by pair of strong hands.

"Shiro what the fuck?" he asked looking angrily at the bastard.

"Don't tell me ya actually thought that was all I was going to do with ya?" the albino asked smirking as he leaned down to lick Ichigo's earlobe making the orange head let out a moan.

"But we have work today", Ichigo said trying to get away from the situation.

"It's still early. We have plenty of time", Shiro answered moving his lips down to Ichigo's neck as he licked a trail down to the orange head's collar bone.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned grabbing the white locks. Shiro smirked against his skin which made shivers run down Ichigo's spine. He pulled Shiro from his hair and claimed his lips for a passionate kiss.

"Eager aren't we?" Shiro asked smirking against the orange head's lips making Ichigo slide his tongue inside the other man's mouth exploring it and savoring the albino's taste. Shiro let the orange head to dominate for a while but soon took over the kiss earning a small moan from the younger man as he sucked on the orange head's tongue trying to taste more of him. Shiro slid his hand on top of Ichigo's uncovered erection grabbing it in his hand. The orange head threw his head back breaking the kiss and opened his mouth for silent moan. The albino lowered himself and parted Ichigo's legs settling himself between them. The orange head lifted his head in time to see Shiro licking the pre-cum from Ichigo's leaking member. The younger man shivered under the albino and suppressed another moan that threatened to escape from his lips.

"I wanna hear yer voice, Ichi", Shiro purred his breathing tickling Ichigo's twitching member causing the orange head to let out a small growl. He felt his eyes slide shut as the pleasure overpowered him when Shiro deep-throated him.

"AH!" Ichigo cried out as the albino started to bob his head up and down. As if sensing that the orange head was about to cum, Shiro let Ichigo's dick go licking his lips. The orange head scowled at the albino wondering what he was up to but before he got time to think, he felt something slid in his entrance.

"Sh-shiro!" Ichigo moaned when the albino slid another lube-covered finger inside of him scissoring them.

"Still so tight", Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear making the said man to shiver and puck his hips against the albino's fingers. Chuckling Shiro added third finger and started to move it inside of the orange head trying to find his prostate.

"OH GOD!"

"Found it", the albino stated smirking against Ichigo's neck as he continued to hit that spot making the man under him squirm and arch his back.

"Ungh… Shiro...", Ichigo panted another moan escaping from his kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah, Ichi?" the albino questioned licking the orange head earlobe.

"Stop... teasing", Ichigo said gritting his teeth as Shiro's fingers hit his prostate again.

"Oh? Would ya like something bigger inside of ya?" the albino asked with teasing tone.

"Cut the crap and fuck me!" Ichigo yelled wrapping his legs around Shiro.

"Ya asked for it", the albino stated pulling his fingers out and covering his dick with a good amount of lube before snapping his hips forward.

"AAH!" Ichigo cried out throwing his head back as Shiro seated himself fully inside of the panting orange head. Giving the younger man no time to adjust the feeling of the albino inside of him Shiro pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in Ichigo hitting his prostate dead on and caused the man under him scream in pleasure. Lifting the orange head's legs over his shoulders he picked up his speed making sure to hit Ichigo's prostate with every thrust. Soon the orange head felt pressure in his lower stomach and when Shiro stroked his member few times he came long and hard screaming the albino's name as he reached his orgasm. After a few more thrust Shiro followed shooting his load inside of the orange head moaning Ichigo's name as he came.

Shiro placed his hands next to Ichigo's head keeping himself from collapsing on top of the orange head. Ichigo looked Shiro through half-closed eyelids as the man rolled to lie next to him. Ichigo smiled at him and glanced at the clock on his nightstand only to have his eyes widen.

"What the hell! It's only six in the morning!" he shouted glancing angrily the albino lying next to him.

"Yeah. So?" Shiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't need to get to work until ten", Ichigo huffed scowling.

"That's why I said that we have plenty of time. Did ya really think that I'm done with ya?" the albino asked with husky voice rolling to lie on top of the orange head.

"What? You bastard! You planned this!" Ichigo yelled trying to push Shiro off. The albino sealed their lips for heated kiss and the orange head felt himself melting under the other man's touch.

"Ready for round two?" Shiro asked with evil smile on his lips. Ichigo shivered under him as he stared at the albino's eyes. Finding it difficult to voice his thoughts he managed only to nod once earning an amused chuckle from the man before his lips were captured in a kiss that make Ichigo's toes curl.

'That bastard is so going to pay for this', the orange head huffed to himself. 'But that can wait', he thought leaning closer to deepen the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After three more rounds Shiro was finally satisfied and let Ichigo go to take a quick shower before they had to head out.

Ichigo let the water massage his throbbing lower back and started to wash himself before the water would cool off.

When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way towards the living room where he knew Shiro would be.

"The shower is all yours", Ichigo stated when he spotted the white hair on top of the arm of couch.

"Okay", the albino said with sing sang voice and headed to the bathroom. Ichigo shook his head smiling at the other's behavior and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He so needed a good amount of caffeine so that he wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the photo shoot. After flicking the coffee maker on he checked his phone. He had one message. Furrowing his brows curiously he opened the message only to stare at it confused. It was from that secretary girl.

_Hello Itsygo! I texted to inform that if it's fine to you we can change your appointment to four o'clock? How does it sound? ~Grimmy's secretary_

Ichigo frowned at his new nickname as he wrote a quick response informing her that it would be fine. He could always leave a bit earlier if it'll look like he wasn't going to make it otherwise. And besides that task was part of his job now so he was sure that Aizen wouldn't mind.

"Ya ready to go Ichi?" Shiro asked walking to the kitchen fully dressed. The orange head looked down noticing that he was still wearing his towel.

"Gimme a sec. I'll go get dressed", he quickly answered and rushed to his bedroom. After searching for a while he found decent looking shirt and jeans which he pulled on hopping towards the door trying to get his pants on. He headed back to the kitchen and poured coffee in two cups handing the other to Shiro who took it flashing him a wide grin.

"Let's head off after another cup, shall we?" he asked knowing that one cup of coffee wouldn't be enough.

"Okey dokey", the albino stated nodding his head and downed the rest of his coffee. He took the pan and poured coffee in his cup filling Ichigo's too before lifting the pan back to it's place.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Ichigo asked trying not to sound worried. But his eyes betrayed him and Shiro grinned happily to him.

"Aww. Were ya worried about me?" he asked with teasing tone. The orange head scowled at him and took a sip from his coffee before answering.

"No. Just asking"

"Yeah, right", Shiro said with knowing smirk. "We had fun but later Nnoi took off with some blond guy", the albino stated shrugging his shoulders. Ichigo hummed in answer and placed his now empty cup in the sink.

"You finished?" he asked looking at Shiro.

"Yup. Let's go".

They headed for the front door and Ichigo grabbed his car keys from the table before pulling his sneakers on and following Shiro out.

* * *

**I practically wore myself out while writing this. So much smut in one chapter. And more is coming^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm still alive and the trip to New Zealand went well. I have just been so damn lazy that it took me this long to write this... Sorry about that. I think that I'm a bit rusty because of this long break. This chapter didn't turn out to be what I had imagined but whatever^^ **

**Grimmjow is finally here! And there is also some random smut in the end 'cause I kinda promised that it would be in this chapter XD I will also explain why Ichi was the one to go and convince Grimmjow of Aizen's amaziness^^  
**

**Oh and then some bad news. My other fic _Fuck you, sensei!_ is going on hiatus until I can find right way to write it. I've tried three different ways to start it and can't seem to decide which one to pick... So it's going to take a while. And good news in the end^^ I'm going to start two new fics which are going to be a bit more serious than these two. I don't know when I get the first chapters ready, though. I have strated to write both of them and I'm planning to update one of them next (when I get it ready).  
**

**Enough my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

3.

"I'm seriously going to collapse at any moment", Ichigo said to himself when he was walking towards the photo shooting area. This time they were outside doing some shoots for summer wear. He had loose jeans and a black wife-beater with Aizen's brand, Hoogyoku, on it. He tried to walk on the grass as much as possible because he had to take his shoes off for the shoot. It was only early afternoon and Ichigo had been working nonstop since he arrived. First he had had to go to Aizen's office where he got an order to go to the meeting room and discuss with some people who had been working with Grimmjow before. Ichigo grimaced when he remembered the first meeting with a blond woman who was well built so to speak. She hadn't been much of a help. Just blabbering about how she hated Grimmjow and wanted him to drop dead. It wasn't actually nice to listen her rambling when he was about to go to meet the guy today. The other one was almost as weird as the woman. He had been on the edge of falling asleep the whole time and all he had said was that Grimmjow was really nice guy. Ichigo didn't quite catch why he had said that because he started snoring and Ichigo had decided to leave him be.

'Why in the world do I need to do this anyway? Isn't this Ishida's job?' Ichigo wondered while heading to the place where the photographer wanted him to be.

Aizen hadn't been helpful either. He had made the orange head memorize a speech which he would be giving to Grimmjow to convince him that Aizen was the right choice. It had taken him half an hour to remember that and now he had forgotten almost half of it already but that he wasn't going to say to Aizen. Shiro and the others were waiting for him and after quick make up they got started. Ichigo did most of the shoots with Shiro and some with Orihime and Renji. When they finally got a break he went straight to Aizen's office to ask if he could leave early so that he would be in Grimmjow's office on time. When he was about to turn the handle he felt someone to grab his waist and pull him back.

"What the-" Ichigo started to ask and turned his head to see white hair. "Shiro? What the hell are you doing?" he asked trying to get the albino's hands off.

"Just came to see where ya were going. Haven't seen ya much today", he answered licking Ichigo's ear playfully.

"You do realize that we are outside of Aizen's office, don't you?" Ichigo asked blushing a bit.

"He won't hear us. That geezer is too concentrated on his work", the albino said pulling him away from the door.

"Shiro! I don't have time for this! I need to go", the orange head said and wriggled himself free from the other one's grip.

"Well well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" said voice behind them. Both men turned around to face a fox-like grin.

"G-Gin. Um. I was just about to go to speak with Aizen", Ichigo said his cheeks burning.

"Yeah yeah. Ya can be at ease. I didn't see anything", Gin said grinning and opened the door going in. Ichigo let out a deep sigh and started to walk towards the door but didn't get far before he felt someone to grab his hand.

"Shiro", Ichigo said sounding demanding. He seriously didn't have time to be dealing with the albino.

"Why are ya going there anyway?" Shiro asked looking curious.

"He asked me to. Look I need to go now. See ya", the orange head said freeing himself from Shiro's hold and entered the room leaving an annoyed looking albino behind.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. I was waiting for you", Aizen said behind his desk. "Gin told me you had something to discuss with me", he continued. Ichigo glanced at the silver haired man and saw an amused glint in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes a bit before turning his gaze back to Aizen.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if I could leave already so that I can make it to Mr. Jeagerjaques' office on time. I think I need more time so that I can find the building and all", Ichigo said thinking which way he should drive to get there.

"But of course. You can leave right now if you want. Surely we don't want to make Mr. Jeagerjaques wait", the brunet answered leaning his chin on his hands. Ichigo nodded and made his leave when Aizen waved his hand meaning that Ichigo could go.

By the time he was ready to leave he only had half an hour left so he drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limits too much. Luckily the area he was driving in didn't have many cops around at that time. When he pulled over into the parking lot he still had plenty of time to go and search for the right floor and door. He didn't have to look for the building itself too long. It was hard to be mistaken when a giant sized face of Grimmjow was staring at you from the side of one of the buildings. He sure seemed to be quite egoistic. Ichigo couldn't help but sigh deeply when he thought of meeting the guy. He couldn't stand people like him. Of course Shiro was egoistic also but despite that Shiro always considered Ichigo's feelings when making decisions and doing stuff. At least almost always...

When Ichigo stepped inside the building he was sure that his eyes would fall out of his head. Everything was enormous. The hallway was big as hell and was decorated according to the latest fashion and apparently it's master's wish. There were people going in and out all the time and everyone seemed to be really busy. Ichigo felt like he was standing out with his sneakers and fashionable but not certainly suit-like clothes. He walked towards the information desk feeling how he grew more nervous by every step.

'This is just my luck. Aizen could have at least told me that I was going to go in this kind of place. At least I would have taken my suit with me', he thought as he tried to get black haired man's attention at the information desk. He was talking to some green haired lady and didn't even seem to notice Ichigo.

'Wait, green?'

Ichigo turned to look at the woman on the other side of the desk. She was really beautiful. Even though her hair was weirdly green it somehow suited her really well. She was dressed in a black jacket and a short skirt. She seemed to be some kind of secretary. As Ichigo continued to stare at the woman she suddenly noticed him and her face seemed to lit up.

"Itsygo!" she screamed causing the man talking to her jump. Ichigo got startled as much and considered running when the woman dashed towards him.

"I was waiting for you!" she said hugging him so tightly that Ichigo thought he would suffocate. When she finally let Ichigo go the orange head had to lean on the desk next to him so that he could steady his breathing.

"Oh, sorry. Did I hug you too tight?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah, just a bit", Ichigo answered gasping. 'What was with her? No human woman should have such strength!' Ichigo thought. "Why the hell did you hug me anyway?" he asked after recovering.

"You are Itsygo, right? We talked on the phone yesterday",she said looking exited. "I've seen lots of your pictures. I was so exited when I realized who you are!"

Ichigo looked at the woman in wonder. Now that he thought about it her voice did sound much like the woman's on the phone. And it was quite difficult to mistake her voice. It was unique in it's own way.

"So you are Nel? Weren't we supposed to meet upstairs?" the orange head asked.

"Yeah, but then I thought that you might not been able to find his office all by yourself and decided to come wait for you. Grimmy can manage by himself a while", she said her eyes shining.

"Oh. Thanks", Ichigo said scratching the back of his neck. He felt himself a bit embarrassed with Nel looking him like he was some sort of film star.

"This way, Itsygo", she said turning around and going towards the elevator. Her walking couldn't exactly be described like walking. It was more like jumping which made Ichigo to respect her even more considering that she had really high heels. 'How she can even walk with those things?' He knew how hard it was to walk with that kind of shoes. Few months back he and Shiro had a bet which he had lost so Shiro made him walk with high heels for two hours. His legs were so sore the next day that he seriously considered staying home all day.

Nel started rambling something about the clothes she had seen him wearing in one of the ads. Ichigo found it hard to concentrate. He started to feel really nervous about the meeting.

"Um... Excuse me", he said interrupting the woman. "What kind of person is this Grimmjow? I mean, I have heard stuff and watched some interviews with him but I don't actually know anything about him", he explained. 'Well, except that he is an asshole, but that I'm not going to say to her'.

Nel looked at him a while like she was thinking something but after a while she shook her head a bit. "He is really straight and if he wants something he usually gets it", she started looking thoughtful. "But when you get to know him better you realize that he is actually really sweet", she continued and smiled at him.

"Uh. Okay", Ichigo said leaning back a bit. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. Like she knew something Ichigo didn't know. Luckily they were on the right floor and when he glanced at which floor they were on his eyes grew wide.

"Floor 120th!"

"Hm? Oh yeah. We're pretty high up aren't we", Nel answered smiling. "This is my desk". She pointed at a table almost in front of the elevator which was covered in papers and weird plushy stuff. You could clearly see it was her desk. Assuming that Grimmjow didn't like teddy bears and odd creatures.

"This one's my favorite", green haired woman said showing him a plushy which looked like some sort of centaur. "Oh. and Grimm's office is that way".

Ichigo looked at the way she was pointing at. It was clear whose door it was. There were big letters on it saying Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Sir? Itsygo is here", she said in to phone.

"You are using that name even to him?" the orange head asked looking horrified. 'There goes the good first impression'.

"Of course! He knows who I'm talking about", she answered happily.

"Great. Well, here we go", he said breathing in deeply and walking towards the door. But before he could turn the handle it flew open hitting Ichigo right on the face with such force that he fell on the floor.

"Oi Nel! Where the hell is my coffee!"

The orange head looked up from the floor and noticed blue haired man staring at Nel angrily.

"I'll go get it!" she said standing up and running towards the elevator.

"Hopeless woman", the blunet said and seemed to notice Ichigo who was currently rubbing his nose. "What the hell are you doing on the floor? Get in", he said walking back in his office.

"Great, I hate him already", Ichigo said standing up from the floor trying to force the tears away. It had hurt like hell and he was sure his nose was going to be red later on. Only good thing was that it hadn't broken. But if certain someone didn't get his manners fixed he might be the one to break the nose of the blue haired man.

"Sit down, Kurosaki was it?" the man said already sitting behind his black mahogany desk. The orange head looked around amazed. The office was huge and it's furniture was too. Everything was black and white colored with a tint of blue here and there. The room was simply decorated but you could see everything had their place. In front of the desk there were two armchairs, also black. Ichigo sat on the one which was near the desk. He didn't want to give the expression that he didn't want to be there, even though it was true. The man seemed to study him carefully. The orange head waited for him to say something.

"So what brings you here, Itsygo?" Grimmjow asked grinning evilly.

'That's it!'

"First off, I'm not Itsygo that's just some silly nickname that your secretary Nel made up. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm here to speak of your new movie. You are searching for a costumier, am I right", he said sitting up right and staring firmly at the blunet. He was not going to let everyone make fun of him. Especially not someone rich bitch like him. For his surprise Grimmjow started to laugh.

"That's the spirit! I like you already! All right let's hear what you have to offer", he said leaning forward placing his head on the back of his hand. Ichigo looked at him surprised and continued his speech.

"Well, my boss is interested in that place and he sent me to ask would you like to take him as your designer? He is really skilled and you may have seen his works somewhere. In the store's and ads for example", the orange head said feeling a bit unsure of what he was supposed to be saying but tried to make sure that the other one wouldn't notice that.

"You mean like that one?" the blunet said pointing out of the window next to Ichigo. The orange head looked at the side and felt his jaw drop. "I must say I quite like that picture myself", Grimmjow continued looking at Ichigo's face amused. The orange head couldn't believe his eyes. There he was only in his boxers advertising Aizen's new set of underwear. It wouldn't be so bad if the ad had been small one but it covered almost half of the opposite building and the boxers were not so covering either. Ichigo felt his face to get hot and knew he was red like a tomato.

"I thought you looked familiar", the blunet said looking at Ichigo who tried to get his thoughts together.

"Ahem. Yes. Well my boss has also designed lots of other clothes and he is also familiar with supernatural style so the challenge shouldn't be too great for him", the orange head said still blushing like crazy. Grimmjow's grin grew even wider which made Ichigo to shift on his seat nervously. That grin couldn't mean good.

"I'm listening", Grimmjow said looking at the orange head curiously. It took few seconds for Ichigo to realize what the man meant.

"Oh yes, of course. Well Aizen said that he could meet all your expectations and he also has Ichimaru Gin working with him and like you perhaps know he is also one of the leading designers in fashion business", Ichigo said trying desperately to remember everything Aizen had told him to say. He started to panic when nothing else came to his mind. Luckily Grimmjow interrupted him.

"Do you have any of his designs with you?"

Ichigo looked up surprised.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't have any. Does this mean you are willing to let him design the clothes?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just interested what kind of talent this guy has for you to praise him so much", he said leaning back on his chair.

'That bastard'

"Well, I'm his model so I have been wearing many of the clothes he has designed and I must say he seems to be quite talented", the orange head said coldly. This only made the man look more amused.

"If you bring me some of those works of his I might consider your offer", the man said with weird look in his eyes that Ichigo couldn't quite figure out. Seemed like there was some sort of condition behind all this.

"And if I remember correctly Aizen's secretary is a kid called Ishida, am I right?" he asked with his expression changing. It was like mixture of disgust and hate. Ichigo had the exact same face after mentioning of that name which made Grimmjow grin.

"Yeah", the orange head answered trying to shake the mental image of Ishida off. He hated that guy more than anyone else. Always acting so high and mighty.

"Then it's a big no".

Ichigo turned to look at him with eyes wide.

"Wha-?" he started asking.

"I hate that guy. I've worked with him once and it was this close I didn't break his nose and drop him off from my office's roof", Grimmjow said demonstrating the amount with two of his fingers.

"Well I can relate to that", Ichigo mumbled looking out of the window. Grimmjow laughed and suddenly moved forward placing his hands on the desk.

"How about this. I won't agree to hire Aizen unless you are doing Ishida's job", he suggested making the orange head to snap his head towards the man with plate sized eyes.

"What the hell? Me working as a secretary? That's impossible! I don't even have experience in that or education for that matter", the orange head sputtered.

"That won't be problem. Nel doesn't have any education either. I've known her for so long that when I needed a secretary I knew I could rely on her so suck it up and do it", Grimmjow said like the matter was already solved and the deal made.

"B-but", Ichigo started to say but the blunet interrupted him again by lifting his hand up.

"I won't sign the contract otherwise", he said looking serious. It was clear that he wasn't joking and if Ichigo wouldn't make up his mind soon he was going to lose his chance.

"I need to talk to my boss about this", the orange head said still confused how the things had turned out.

"Great!" Grimmjow said looking pleased. "Then inform me immediately when you know and bring me those designs also. Not the drawings but the real things".

Grimmjow rose from his chair and Ichigo quickly did the same. It was clearly the mark to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, mister Jeagerjaques", the orange head said holding out his hand which Grimmjow grasped firmly.

"My pleasure", he said with a creepy grin holding Ichigo's hand a bit too long for his liking.

"Goodbye", the orange head said and quickly walked out of the room only to be buried between Nel's huge breasts.

"Itsygo! How did it go?" she asked not even bothering to loosen her grip.

"Are you going to kill him?" Grimmjow asked from the doorway.

"Oh! Sorry!" Nel said letting Ichigo's head go so that he could breath again.

"Geez Nel! From which planet are you?" he asked trying to catch his breath. Ichigo heard Grimmjow laughing behind him which made the orange head even more annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I don't always remember that it might not be a good thing to hug people so tightly", Nel explained shyly. Ichigo couldn't help but smile softly to her. She looked really embarrassed and tugged the hem of her jacket.

"That's all right as long as you don't really kill me", Ichigo said laughing at the way Nel's eyes sparkled after his words.

"May I call you my friend?" She suddenly asked grasping Ichigo's hands in hers and looking at him with pleading eyes full of excitement. The orange head looked at her surprised and didn't know how to answer her. This was first time someone asked so straightly to be his friend.

"Uh. Yeah", he said unsure and stiffened when he saw that she was going to hug him but she only embraced him gently and didn't cause Ichigo's lungs any damage this time.

"Well, ain't that peachy", Grimmjow said looking at them amused. Ichigo sent him a murderous glare before waving Nel goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow then", the blunet said like it was certain that the orange head would come.

"We'll see", Ichigo answered stepping inside the elevator. Now that he was alone he had more time to look at his surroundings. The elevator was big enough for 20 people and it was softly lit and there were mirrors in all sides except the one you entered. There was also some soft music playing from the speakers. It was quite relaxing but Ichigo couldn't seem to feel easy even though he got out the office. What Aizen might answer made him nervous. He seriously didn't want to work for Grimmjow even though Nel had said working for him was fun. The orange head wasn't sure if he could take it when the blunet would boss him around. The man seemed to also have an annoying way to try and embarrass Ichigo when he had a chance. Letting out a sigh he waited the elevator's doors to open and stepped into the hallway.

'Better call Aizen straight away and tell him that his plan didn't work out. He might get someone to do this better than me', Ichigo thought digging his phone from his pocket. He was sure that the brunet wouldn't let one of his models away to do some other job. Especially Ichigo, who was one of his top models.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aizen!" the silver haired man yelled opening the man's office door.

"What is it Gin?" the man in question answered looking up from his papers in front of him. Gin stepped inside the office carrying large pile of papers in his hands.

"What do ya want me ta do with these?" he asked trying not to drop his burden.

"Aren't those supposed to be your job? I believe I assigned them to you this morning. Have you finished checking them?" Aizen asked looking back at his current task.

"Ya serious? Here's tons of stuff, ya know. And it's boooriiing!" the other said letting the pile drop on the brunet's desk making him look up.

"I'm always serious. But if you feel that's too much for you to handle feel free to give those to Ishida. I'm sure he will take them gladly", Aizen answered putting down his pen and placing his chin on his hands.

"Yayy!" the silver haired man said slumping down on the armchair next to Aizen's desk. They sat in silence and after a while Gin opened his mouth.

"Ya know, I've been thinking", he started. "Why did ya tell Ichi to go over to Grimm's? Ishida is yer secretary so he should have done it".

Aizen looked at the other and let a small smile curve on his lips. "Because Jeagerjaques hates Ishida. If I had sent him I would have gotten a no straight away for an answer. And I know his taste. He will gladly listen to what Kurosaki-kun has to say and if I am right Kurosaki-kun will be calling me any minute", like in answer to his sayings Aizen's phone got off.

"Hello?" he answered after picking his shining white phone from the table. "Ah it's you Kurosaki-kun. How did it go?... Hmmm. So he is interested only if you are working for him? Well I'm sure we can arrange that. After all Shirosaki-kun has been doing very well lately and can probably take your place for a while... This is an order, Kurosaki-kun... Good to have your understanding. I will call to mister Jeagerjaques right after our call... Oh? Well in that case you should be the one to call him. Please send him my regards. You can come tomorrow straight to my office and I'll give you some of the clothes... Yes. We will see tomorrow then", after that Aizen hung up.

"Ya sure are something aren't ya?" Gin said leaning back in his chair. Aizen looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Now that everything is in order I'd better to get on with the costume designs", the man said opening his drawer and searching for paper.

"But ya haven't signed the contract yet. If he changes his mind?" the silver haired man questioned making himself comfortable on the chair.

"It will be signed tomorrow or the day after, let me assure you that", Aizen said taking his pencil and eyeglasses from the table. "Now if you excuse me I need to get to work", he said putting on his glasses and starting to sketch.

"This will be my greatest masterpiece", he said with mad glint in his eyes. Gin let out a sigh and made his way out of the room. When his boss had an idea of some new design he was out of reach as long as he was drawing. He wouldn't probably even notice if whole of his office would blow up. The silver haired man decided to go tease Ishida with the pile of paperwork. An evil smirk curved on his lips as he pictured the other one's face when he would put the papers on his table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That bastard!", Ichigo huffed after he had hung up. He didn't even know that Aizen could do such a thing. Of course he was their boss and everything but still he had thought that the man wouldn't take unnecessary risks. And here he was in the parking lot wondering should he call Grimmjow straight away or just leave a message. After pondering things for a while he decided to call Nel. He didn't want to hear Grimmjow's smug voice when he would tell him that he could start working tomorrow. When he opened his phone he noticed that he had 10 new messages and three calls but decided to check them later. The orange head dialed Nel's number and after few rings she answered sounding a bit out of breath.

_"Yes? Grimmjow's assistant Nel speaking"_

"Hello, It's me", Ichigo said and didn't had a chance to continue when he heard a loud scream and he had to pull the phone away from his ear to get his hearing back.

_"Itsygo! __Are __you __calling __to __ask __me __out __on __a __date?"_ she asked sounding excited.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" the orange head asked in wonder trying to remember if he had said something that she might have misunderstood. He hadn't shown any particular interest in the woman and he couldn't think of anything weird he had said either.

_"Well , __I __just __thought __that __now __we __are __friends __you __might __have __wanted __to __call __me __out __to __eat __or __something __so __that __we __could __get __to __know __each __other __better?"_ she explained sounding a bit embarrassed. _"I __guess __that __wasn't __why __you __called?"_ she continued sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry. But the good news from your point of view are that you are now going to see me much more. I just called to my boss and he said that he can arrange it so that I can some to work for Grimmjow..." Ichigo hadn't even get in the end of his sentence when he had to pull his phone away again because of Nel's excited shriek.

_"OMG! __That's __great! __I __need __to __go __to __tell __Grimmy!"_ After that line went dead. Ichigo looked at his phone wondering what the hell just happened. After a while his phone got off flashing Nel's number.

"Yo! What the hell was that all about?" the orange head asked sounding a bit annoyed.

_"Well __hello, __berry"_. Ichigo felt how his eyebrow twitched when he heard his new nickname.

"Grimmjow?" he asked checking the caller's number again. It was Nel's phone and when he listened closely he could hear the woman yelling something in the background.

_"Yup, __it's __me. __So __I __heard __that __you __are __ready __to __start? __When __are __you __coming?"_ the man asked. Ichigo could practically see the grin he wore when he spoke. He mentally cursed Nel for being such a blabbermouth.

"Tomorrow. I need to go to Aizen's office to get the clothes and then I'll probably come there", he answered gritting his teeth. Hopefully the man wouldn't make him do any shitty job like running errands. He hated that stuff. He had to do that at first when he started at Aizen's place but luckily got selected to be a model instead. The people had almost driven him nuts. Always complaining about every single thing.

_"Perfect! __Come __straight __to __my __office __when __you __get __here"_, Grimmjow said and hung up.

"Why the hell is everyone hanging up on me today?" Ichigo said putting his phone back in his pocket and opening his car door. When he was pulling out from the parking lot his phone rang. This time it was a message though. He fished his phone from his pocket while waiting other cars to go pass so that he could get on the main street. Opening the message he sped up and after he was sure he was safely on the road he read the message.

_"Hello Itsygo! Sorry about Grimm. Always so impulse. Didn't have time to speak to u when he had already hung up. Let's talk about that date thing tomorrow 'kay? See ya!"_

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her foolishness. She probably couldn't call him because of Grimmjow. But then again now he had to figure out a way to talk his way out of the date thing. He wasn't actually interested in going out with her if she wanted to be in relationship with him. Hopefully she was just asking because she wanted to get to know Ichigo better.

Soon Ichigo spotted his home street and was home in no time. Stepping out of his car he locked it and started to walk towards the doors. He jumped the steps two at a time and when he got in front of his own apartment and was just about to search his keys the door opened revealing a very pissed off looking albino.

"Shiro? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going somewhere with Nnoitra again", Ichigo said looking at the other with wide eyes. Just how long had the other been waiting?

"Well, I thought it would be nice to surprise ya and come for a visit but when I got here the place was empty and ya didn't answer to yer phone so I decided to stay here and wait for ya", Shiro said stepping aside allowing Ichigo to come in.

"You called me?" the orange head asked looking at his phone. "Oh", he said after looking at the screen. He had forgot the phone calls and messages when he had called Nel. Now that he thought about it he hadn't actually looked at his phone today. When he had called Aizen he had just pressed the speed dial while searching his car and when he noticed the calls he had been in his way home already. His phone had also been on mute so he hadn't heard his ring tone either and sometimes he didn't felt his phone to go off in his pocket.

"Sorry", he said looking at the albino apologetically. Shiro seemed to calm down a bit but was still scowling.

"Ya could have at least told me where the fuck were ya going", he said walking in the living room while Ichigo stayed in the hallway taking his shoes and jacket off.

"Yeah yeah, I'm really sorry", the orange head said walking after Shiro and finding the other sitting on the couch. He wasn't going to be in a good mood for a while. Ichigo let out a deep sigh and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. When he opened the fridge he let out an annoyed huff. It was almost empty. He hadn't remembered to go to thegrocery store.

"I think we need to order something", Ichigo thought to himself slamming the fridge's door shut. He looked in the living room and saw that Shiro was still pouting on the couch. Suddenly Ichigo had an idea forming in his head and he let an evil smile form on his lips. After all he also had to let out some steam. He tiptoed in his bedroom and opened his drawer taking pair of handcuffs and a bottle of lube. He put them in his pocket and walked casually back in the living room.

"Shiro. Why won't you forget about that already?" the orange head asked walking towards the other and stopped to stand in front of him. Shiro looked up but didn't answer to him.

"Fine", Ichigo said sitting on Shiro's lap so that he was facing the other one's surprised face.

"Ichi what are ya-", the albino's sentence was cut off by a pair of lips which covered his mouth. The orange head pulled himself closer so that there was not even an inch of space between them and continued to devour Shiro's mouth. The albino started soon to kiss back but Ichigo didn't let him dominate him and bit the albino's lower lip making Shiro open his mouth. The orange head lured his tongue inside and ravished every inch of the other one's mouth making Shiro moan. That only fueled Ichigo more and he started to trace his hand down the albino's stomach and under his shirt. Lifting the shirt up he massaged Shiro's nipple earning delicious moans and making the albino to arch his back. Too soon they had to break the kiss due to the need of air.

"Ichi", Shiro panted looking at the orange head with questioning look in his eyes. "What's all this?" he asked letting out a gasp when Ichigo bit his neck lightly.

"Shh. I make you feel good", he said licking the place he had bit making Shiro to shiver. Smirking Ichigo licked a trail from Shiro's neck to his chin and covered his mouth with his own again. The albino run his hand through Ichigo's hair and tugged it gently pressing him harder against him and deepening the kiss. They battled for the dominance but Ichigo didn't let Shiro win and soon took over the kiss. He could be very persistent when he got in the mood and right now was one of those moments. He had decided to make Shiro forget everything and focus only on him. For now it seemed to work considering all the noise the albino was making. Ichigo rubbed their clothed erections together making both of them let out a moan. Shiro placed his hands on Ichigo's hips pulling him so close that the orange head's hand was left on top of the other one's chest unable to move it. Shiro lifted Ichigo's shirt and sneaked his hand under it causing the orange head to let out a quick breath when Shiro let his hand wander.

"Shiro... Stop doing that", Ichigo said between deep breaths as he tried to regain his control again. He wasn't going to let the other take over.

"Why should I do that, hmm? I wanna hear more of those moans of yers", he said placing quick kisses on Ichigo's neck.

"Nngh", Ichigo tried to stifle his moans by biting Shiro's neck hard enough to draw blood making the other let out a hiss.

"Well, aren't ya excited today", Shiro said in teasing tone which soon changed to surprised yelp when Ichigo managed to turn the albino over so that he was straddling him. Ichigo let his lips curve in a smirk when he looked at the panting albino under him. It didn't took much to turn Shiro on. Just the sight of Ichigo on top of him got him hard. the orange head placed his hand on top of Shiro's clothed member making the albino to arch his back.

"You were saying?" Ichigo asked licking the albino's ear making shivers go through him. The orange head continued licking and nipping Shiro's ear and neck while opening his pants. Shiro's eyes went wide when Ichigo managed to get his zipper open and lower his pants so that his member got free in now too tight jeans. The orange head began to stroke Shiro and pressed his lips against the albino's to draw every moan from him. The albino was at complete loss. It was almost always him messing with Ichigo so now that the table had turned he was so aroused that he could barely handle it anymore. Ichigo looked into his eyes and saw all the emotions flashing through the others eyes which made him grin into the kiss. He knew Shiro so well that he knew he was on the edge.

"Shit!" the albino panted when they had to part their lips again. Ichigo noticed that the other started to open his pants and knew that Shiro was all but ready to try and flip Ichigo over so that he could fuck him. The orange head wasn't about to let that happen. Not today. He slipped his free hand in his back pocket and took the handcuffs out. He kissed Shiro forcefully, distracting him from what he was doing. Slowly he lifted the albino's hands on top of his head and letting his member go he quickly placed the cuffs on the albino's hands clicking the lock on it's place. After hearing the clicking sound Shiro opened his eyes wide and tried to get his hands apart.

"What the hell!" he shouted trying to move his hands down but Ichigo held them firmly in place.

"Don't you even think that you are the one doing the fucking today Shiro", Ichigo said grinning from ear to ear. Shiro went pale under him and tried to get up. Ichigo knew that Shiro lowed it when the orange head took the leading role in the foreplay but when it came to that who was fucking who, Shiro was always the one to be on top. Of course Ichigo had done this few times before but they had been in drunk and Shiro had been more than willing to let Ichigo try. But the orange head knew that Shiro was enjoying every moment of it. His moaning had given him away so Ichigo wasn't going to back down just because the albino wanted to be the dominating one.

"You're going to enjoy this and you know it so stop struggling" Ichigo said noticing the lustful look in the other one's eyes. It didn't take long for Shiro to warm up to the idea. Ichigo took the albino's whole length in his mouth in one go making the other gasp in surprise. Soon Shiro was moaning and panting under him as he worked with his member. He was still holding Shiro's hands in place with one hand but in order to prep him he had to let him go for a while. Immediately when he let go Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hair and bucked his hips making Ichigo swallow more of his length. Ichigo took the lube from his pocket and let go of Shiro's dick with loud popping noise. Shiro tugged the orange head up from his hair for a heated kiss. This time the orange head let him dominate the kiss while he poured generous amount of lube on his hand. Ichigo lifted Shiro's legs making him to wrap them around himself so that he could get a better angle for the albino's entrance. Shiro put his hands over Ichigo's head so that the cuffs were behind the orange head's neck while the albino continued to devour the other one's mouth. Ichigo placed one of his fingers near Shiro's entrance making him tense a bit under him.

"Ichi, what the heck?" the albino asked breaking the kiss.

"Just preparing you", Ichigo said shoving the finger in making Shiro gasp. Trying to distract himself from the odd feeling Shiro pulled Ichigo close for another kiss while the orange head slid a second finger in and started to scissor them trying to stretch other one's tight hole. Soon Ichigo added the third finger causing Shiro to hiss from the sudden pain. The orange head moved his fingers trying to find that spot which would make Shiro to forget the weird feeling. Quickly enough the albino let out a loud moan. Ichigo smirked and continued to hit the spot causing Shiro to almost reach his climax. Unable to watch the sexy sight in front of him anymore the orange head opened his zipper with one hand and pulled his fingers out earning a displeased grunt from the other.

"I'll get back to you soon enough", Ichigo said grinning. After pulling his pants down he hissed when his dick got in touch with the cool air. Shiro looked at him with weird look, eyes full of lust and pleasure. Ichigo positioned himself in front of the other one's entrance and was just about to get slowly in when he felt how Shiro tugged his hair.

"Just do it!" he said gritting his teeth. He seemed to be too desperate to wait any longer but Ichigo was in no better state so he complied and with one quick thrust he was fully seated inside the albino. Shiro moaned loudly in which the orange head smirked. He seemed to have hit the spot dead on. Ichigo waited for a while to give Shiro time to adjust to the feeling but soon it became unbearable for him to wait any longer. Pulling himself almost all the way out Ichigo thrust back in picking up his speed. The albino picked up the pace soon and moved according to Ichigo's thrusts. Shiro pulled Ichigo down and sealed their lips together suffocating their moans. It didn't take long for Shiro to stiff around Ichigo and letting out a loud moan as he reached to his orgasm. The orange head wasn't far behind and Shiro's panting and moaning made him cum almost right after the other. Ichigo collapsed on top of Shiro who let out a grunt.

"Urgh! Ichi ya are too heavy", he said trying to get the orange head off. Ichigo pulled himself slowly out hearing almost an unheard whimpering noise from Shiro.

"Ya know I would really appreciate it if ya could open these cuffs, hmm?" Shiro said lifting his hands over Ichigo's head to in front of him. They both were still panting hard from their activities and Ichigo was so out of breath that it took him a while to figure out where he had put the keys for the handcuffs. Searching from his pockets he soon found them and let Shiro free. The albino rubbed his wrist which were already started to bruise.

"Oh shit. Sorry", Ichigo said noticing the bruises and thinking it might not have so good idea to tie him up after all.

"No worries Ichi-chan", Shiro said playfully with an evil glint in his eyes. Ichigo started to feel a bit worried and when he tried to get off the albino grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted trying to wriggle himself free from the other one's grip.

"Ya ready for round two?" Shiro asked starting to walk towards the bedroom. He took the half empty lube bottle from the couch not minding the protesting orange head.

"Need to buy more of this", he said kicking his pants off around his ankles.

With still struggling orange head he opened the bedroom door and threw Ichigo on top of the bed.

"So how about I'll do the fucking now, my darling", Shiro said grinning like a maniac. Ichigo gulped and tried to think his way out of the situation. He wasn't sure if he could handle another night with the forever horny albino. Shiro seemed not to be tired even the slightest which made Ichigo wonder if he was even human. The albino crawled on the bed on top of Ichigo who couldn't help but feel his member twitch at the sight of the naked albino in front of him. The orange head hadn't much time to think when his mouth was covered with Shiro's and this time Ichigo let him to take over the kiss.

'Well at least he isn't pouting anymore', the orange head thought and pulled Shiro closer deepening the kiss.


End file.
